Kingdom Hearts Stranded
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: the kh crew were on their way to film a scene of the movie "Kingdom Hearts 2" when suddenly they got lost and eventually stranded..., wanna find out? read!
1. KINGDOM HEARTS STRANDED

KINGDOM HEARTS STRANDED

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts………, I'm new to this so ………………

(Place usual Disclaimer here)

Oookay….here we go.

CHAPTER 1

Lost in Deep Space

It was one of the last days of shooting Kingdom Hearts II. The cast (the human ones) were on their way to The World That Never Was to film it. They were riding the Gummi ship and as usual Kairi was sitting their acting like a princess I'm famous person. Sora was annoying Riku who was driving the ship. Axel was burning paper. Roxas was watching Namine' draw. They were in the Jr. Actors' Gummi ship. Separated from the adults and Disney Characters. How Axel managed to get in they have no idea.

"I'm telling you I've bin' goin' around these worlds more than you do and I know a good shortcut!" said Sora.

Riku pretended not to listen.

(Kairi talks to phone) "Yeah, Selph, guess what after this me and Sora are finally gonna' get a kissing scene! Yeah, totally the fans will love it!" Kairi was wearing big pink sunglasses and was sitting on one of those fold up chairs you can sit on in beaches. Riku rolled his eyes. Sora shrugged.

"Kairi, There _is _no kissing scene" said Riku.

"shhh! I'm talking on the phone!"

"Why is she wearing sunglasses in a ship?" Sora thought aloud.

They all shrugged. "It's because Kairi's a princess in her own mind!" Namine' made her voice loud so Kairi could hear. Kairi scowled and scoffed and went to her room.

Sora and Riku went back to navigating the ship.

"Come on! Use the short cut! It's taking us forever! King Mickey and Xemnas' ships are there by now!"

"You wanna' drive?" Riku made a sarcastic question.

"Yes!"

"No way! so shut up."

5 minutes later. (The dude's voice from spongebob)

"OH, ALRIGHT! Tell me the Freaking shortcut!" Riku shouted. Sora smiled in an I told you so way.

After following Sora's directions.

"What kind of shortcut is this?!" Riku said.

"Trust me." Sora said.

Roxas stood up to look at the screen.

"What's up?"

"Sora's stupid shortcut made us more lost." Riku complained.

"Well…If you listened well you would've……, you must've screwed up Riku! You followed me wrong!"

"No I Didn't Sora! You're the one who screwed up!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You know what I think---"

"BLACKWHOLE!!!!!" Roxas shouted.

"WHAT?!!"

"What Black whole?"

"That one."

"Where?"

"THERE!"

"OH, oh, there it is Riku I see it! It's over there."

"Oh…"

(Moment of silence and staring at the screen)

("!!!!!!!!!!!)

They were sucked in! instantly.

It was a wild adventure. They wound round and round. Up and down. Sora Hugged Riku's chair while Riku hugged the computers. Axel hung on to the door knob. Roxas fell back and almost collided with Namine' who was now hugging him out of shock. Meanwhile Kairi was shouting angrily while hanging on to a chair. She had a make up messed face. Her nail polish went all over her floor.

"!"

"!"

" Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail poooooooooooolish!"

Then…..

Darkness.

"Everyone alright?" said Riku when he regained his streagnth to act the leader.

"I go Dizzy….." said Sora who was sitting in a corner looking absent minded. He was in fact, delirious.

Namine' was still hugging Roxas who didn't want to let her go anyway so he was hugging her back.( w) Axel was singing the A, B, C's. He was also delirious. Kairi then burst in. (WARNING: may shock you and scare the living daylights out of you.)

Her makeup was a mess. Her hair was tangled. And she wore a death glare. Sora finally came to.

"Whoa, Kairi, Baby what happened to you?" he laughed. Riku joined in with a more silent version of Sora's laugh.

She sat not talking to him and mumbling to herself. She looked as if she might slap them silly.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

Namine' looked up and nodded. "Yeah…I think so…., what happened?"

"We got in a black whole…now we're lost and it's all thanks to Sora."

"Me?!"

"Yep."

Riku checked the engines. He slammed his fists on the table.

"Great. No power. Looks like we're gonna' be here for a while."

"uhm…,Riku? Where is _here_?" Roxas asked.

They all looked in the screen at deep space.

Note from the Author:

Okay….

Hope you guys liked that one. That was just the beginning.

Haha!

Kairi's make up getting messed was instant classic.

Yep, and there myt be more RoxasNamine' moments. And I myt add funny SoraKairi moments. No, I won't puit Yaoi so don't expect RikuAxel, RoxasAxel, or any RikuSora either! Cuz I don't like Yaoi. Sorry to those people who do.


	2. Your Fault!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts………, I'm new to this so ………………

(Place usual Disclaimer here)

Chapter 2 Your fault!

They were all staring at the screen that showed the empty space. Riku glared at Sora. Followed by Roxas. Followed by Namine' then Axel. Kairi gave him the scariest glare of all. Sora gulped.

"What to we do now?" asked Roxas

"I say we kill the boy!" Axel waved his angry fist in the air.

"I second the motion." Riku said quickly.

Suddenly Sora found himself trying to debate his way out of this mess and his opponent is …well, are everyone! The others are trying to decide how to kill him.

"I say, we kill him with our keyblades" said Roxas keyblades ready.

"Buuuuuurn him!" said Axel with a funny British, breathy, and enthusiastic Axel voice. His face is curled up into a devilish all stared, considering for a moment(Axel's face grew big smiley'd)….then:

"Nah!"

Axel's smiley turned into a broken face (like broken glass).

"I'll draw him a torture chamber!" Namine' suggested.

"I thought you were my friends!" Sora cried, anime tears flooded.

A whispery voice said. "_No!" _hisses were heard. They all grew small and twisted around to see a burning snakelike Kairi with flowing static caused hair. Her fingers were moving nimbly like some sort of psycho.

"_Give me the boy..." _her tongue kept sliding out, like a snake. Her eyes were burning, her make up destroyed face was scary.

The others whimpered and nodded like mad. They threw Sora towards her.

"Traitors!" Sora shouted.

Kairi twitched. Sora was shaking. Kairi clicked her fingers.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Kairi! I'm Sooooooooo Soooooooooory!!!!!"

Kairi made a grunting breathing scarily sound.

The others cheered. (though they cowered in the background)

~ Scene is not told for the safety of those who get emotional easily because a hero was dramatically hurt by his girlfriend ~

Sora is now in the usual injured get up. How he found a nurse to fix him up in that way that is a long story, which involves Axel wearing a white mini skirt.

Kairi was trying to call Selphie again, but there was no signal here in themiddleofnowhere world.

Riku gave up on trying, fixing the computers.

They all hissed and glared at poor Sora.

They got bored eventually and started this talking thing.

"So, basically this is how we are fit to be a team," said Axel. "Roxas is the clueless idiot, Sora IS the idiot, Riku is Mr. Stubborn, FEELING Hottie guy, Namine' is the little Ms. Silent angel but deep inside, we all know she's pure evil , and Kairi is the annoying drama queen that we all want to destroy."

"While Axel, is the annoying jerk who can't stop bugging us!" Roxas countered with a quizzical grin.

"A devilishly handsome jerk." added Axel.

"Who's gay." Namine' added with a giggle.

Axel pouted. "Am not."

Kairi walks in breaking the laughter moment, she had on a scary 'I'm – the – boss - of – you' look.

"You guys! We should do something! I mean, I am not supposed to be here right now! Who knows when we'd ever see civilization, or food, water, a mall, a spa…?"

Sora (suddenly does not have injuries anymore…that my friends, is the mystery of cartoons) shrugged.

"What do you think we should do?"

Kairi smiled. (She loved being the boss, especially Sora's boss.)

"Well, I think we should –"

"Try and make contact with the closest civilization." Namine' interrupted making a smug smile at Kairi.

Kairi fumed. 'How dare she interrupt me?'

"Try and make contact….?" Roxas asked, he was only slowly digesting the idea.

Riku slapped his forehead. "It means, we get out, find some place with people and ask them where we could find a repair man for this ship, or a bus station."

"Yeah! And fast, because if we don't get there in time we're gonna' end up, replaced. I might get replaced by…_gulp_, Donald…, he's been after my role for ages." Sora shuddered at the thought.

"And Kairi isn't Aerith your understudy?" Namine' asked.

"WHAT!? Oh, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! No, I will not stand for this, I will…not…no, no, no!!!"

Riku crossed his arms and shook his head, Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas scratched the back of his head; Sora was in a sort of weird-o mode, watching Kairi in berserk mode. Namine' was only smiling, being silent.

Kairi looked ready to explode.

~ In the background, Kairi screams and burns like an idiot while Axel laughed and pointed at her, helping her burn herself. All this was in chibi for. (LOL) ~

"I think my understudy is cloud." Roxas said trying to recall while scratching his head, messing up his spiky hair. (w) (LOL)

"Heh," Riku said not looking at them, eyes closed, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. (Basically an all original Riku hot pose)

"Cloud? Isn't he too tall to play a 15 year old character?" asked Sora.

Roxas shrugged.

"What are you smirking about?" Roxas asked to Riku.

"Stop trying to be hot on us, Riku!" Sora accused "It doesn't work, we're not gay!"

"What ARE you smirking about?" Kairi joined in.

"Nothing, I have no understudy, and I can imagine what kind of a pandemonium the dudes from square enix and Disney are handling..."

Sora crossed his arms. "Riku, you're being evil again."

Riku sighed. "Aw, let's just find a way to get outa here."

Don't worry Sora's okay. Haha, sorry if it's short. Hehe. I'm running out of Randomness in me for just a short while, writer's block, perhaps?. nuuuuuuuuuu! _.


	3. Finding Emo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts………, I'm new to this so ………………

(Place usual Disclaimer here)

Chapter 3 Finding Emo

"Go on, Roxas." Axel and Sora was pushing Roxas out the ship's main door.

"Why me? Sora's the SOMEBODY!" Roxas was trying to make his feet heavy, he grabbed at both their arms, and making sure it was painful on their part. Namine' was following, hands covering her mouth.

"Yeah, well, all I could do is wield and hit with a key. You're the one with the powers and the ability to open portals." Sora made a jolly tone.

"But…what if my portal opening powers won't work here? What if I get lost, alone and helpless, and…"

"Suck it up! Be a man!" Axel teased.

"What do I have to do anyway?"

"Open a portal and go see what world is around here!" Sora said.

"But Riku can do portals too,"

"Yeah, but Riku is the only one who actually knows his way with the ship. And besides if he leaves us all here, he'd find us, dead, hungry, and maybe under the power of mistress Kairi and her fierce flaring nostrils of total rejection!" Axel said.

"But what if –"

"Shut up, Roxie! Do it for your little girlfriend! Act the macho man and save the day." Axel laughed giving Namine' a sideways grin. Roxas did not relax his crazed, trying – to – break – free movements.

Sora laughed. "Aw, my nobody has a girlfriend." He dramatized a tear. "They grow up so fast."

"I don't even grow at all…... and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but your better off with her, before Sora's monster of a girlfriend finds out the truth that you're the most attractive key blade wielder of the bunch." Axel tried, again, to get Roxas out of the ship.

"Really?"

"Psyche!" Axel laughed and pushed, with the help of Sora, Roxas out with ease now that he was off guard.

Once he was out, he twisted to try and break in, but they already shut the door. Through the circular glass window, they made goofy toothy grins as a sign of good luck. Roxas scowled. They made a victory chant, and with arms on each others shoulders, they merrily skipped back to the ship's main hall. Namine' looked sadly at the window. They had the key, and the password was changed. She touched her lips, gently with one hand. She pressed that hand on the frosty cold window. Roxas sighed and placed his hand there as well. She said something, he didn't here.

_Be careful_

He wasn't sure what that was, but to reassure her he made a thumbs up; he turned around, which felt weird since he was floating on darkness. He opened a portal. And hoped for the best.

It has already been days since Roxas' departure. Axel and Sora had nothing else to do (their help was unnecessary, or more likely unwanted due to possible screw ups, according to Riku), so they played with lame card that Sora drew out with a torn out paper form one of Namin'e sketchpads. . Riku used his time wisely and tried to fix the ship's main engines, and see what he could do, maybe attach a sort of portal opening chip with his powers, if he could create such a thing. Kairi gave up on her cell and tried to stay pretty (in her own words; _for everyone, I have to remain pretty at all times. there has to be ,at least, a little amount of pretty around here_.). Namine' kept staring blankly at the window. Her sketchbooks untouched, but she did leave one open, one with a beautifully drawn picture of Roxas.

Roxas' long absence made them worry. Riku was bothered by the fact that maybe something was out there that got him, but he didn't want to say it out loud, especially not in front of Namine', Sora and Axel.

"I know he's still alive, he's my other half. I can feel it." Sora clenched his fist. Maybe sending poor Roxas out was a bad idea.

~Two days latah (spngebob narrator voice, dude)~

Namine' goes crazy.

Sora goes mentally problemed, he can't help but wondering what would happen to him if Roxas got hurt.

Riku grew very annoyed at the computer, resulting to hitting it with several blows with his Riku shiny fist.

Kairi grew mad without people, aside from Sora, adoring her.

Axel played with fire.

"You think maybe we should find that kid?" Axel thought out loud. He looked up to see everyone not in good condition. Axel made a face that had a water drop on his hair and a face like this -_-)

"Since everyone has completely lost it I elect myself president of this ship! And my first motion is to find that emo!" he cried triumphantly.

Riku stopped pounding the computers.

"Who died and elected you?!"

"Roxas died."

"He did not!" Namine' and Sora cried in unison.

"If anything the president has to be someone with sense! So I should be the one!" Kairi said.

"Shut up! you don't deserve it." Namine' said ticked at her somebody.

"Beside ships don't have presidents you numbskulls, it's called captain, a.k.a. RIKU!"

(fight)

Just then a portal opened between them and Roxas came out, coughing and brething in as if he hasn't for days.

"Roxas!"

"What happened?"

Roxas looked like he was gonna have some mind sickness.

"It was horrible!"

"I ended up in this world…., a – a jungle, all the colors..." he had horrified eyes. "..And then there was a wall, and a blue gate that sings, every in animate object can talk! And animals know English. But some speak in this language that I don't know!" he shook Axel as if that would make him understand. "And then…and then I saw this…horrifying little girl, with a purple shirt, and flower jewelry. All she did is smile, and never leave me alone. She thought I was some lost alien. Then there was the monkey with boots…, and the smiling, the horror! The horror!" the others were horrified.

"Shhh…it's 's all gone now." Axel said in a motherly like voice while he patted Roxas' head.

Sora fell to the ground, (feinted at such horror that existed in a universe).

The horror!

_**Okay, hahaha, that's that. weird huh? Hahah. Poor Roxas, he went into a world of nightmares come alive!**_


	4. Random Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts………, I'm new to this so ………………

(Place usual Disclaimer here)

**CHAPTER 4 Random Stuff**

Since the kh stars had nothing to do they basically decided to have some fun. And Riku eventually figured it was about time he gave up on the whole ship getting fixed thing, they were soon going to die. He shook his head. Maybe he'll escape and ditch these guys tonight. So for the rest of their little randomness Riku hid in his room. (Storing energy so he could open a portal out of here) (Honestly, why didn't they just make a big portal and went to THAT horrible world? At least they could live…., then again they'd suffer the horror of the never ending smiley faces so…... BWAHAHAHA!)

**Sora and Roxas keyblade wars! Woo! **

**(Axel Narrates)**

And Sora made the first move, tackle! Oooh, too bad!

Roxas dodged it! He whipped both his keyblades and made an awesome effect while trying to cut off Sora's awesome gravity defying hair! But he missed! …oh? What's this?! He cut of a chunk of Sora's hair! Now the little Star haired boy is flaming! Without my help, ladies and gentlemen.

(Namine' and Kairi both had boys are so stupid looks on their faces. Disapproving faces. They both had arms crossed and crossed eyebrows. Tsk, tsk.)

(~ three hours of stupidity later~)

Sora and Roxas both had cuts on their faces, (no one won, due to the fact that Axel burned out the battle Arena out of excitement.) and destroyed awesomely gelled hair. After looking at a mirror both fell to their knees and screamed…"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" both waving their fists in the air (in apparent unison O_O. WEIRD!)

Meanwhile….

"Bwahahahaha! I found it! the map of the worlds that king Mickey lend me, now I'd find a short cut out of here and flee, once and for all!"

~Flashback~

King Mickey: If we were meant to fly, then we'd have wings on our backs and propellers on our noses (I kind of forgot how it really was, so please correct if it was wrong.)

Riku: (O_O) Uh….,what does that have anything to do with this map?

Mickey: Beats me, uh, huhuh! (='w'=)

Riku: oookay….,thanks….

~End of Flashback~

Riku has weirded out face. 'Oookay'. He thought.

"Wahahahahah, I'll leave these guys, so that only I, RIKU, will be the star! I will be the only KINGDOM HEARTS STAR! And they'll have to make me the new keyblade weilder!"

(Somwhere over some rainbow some fangirls squeeled: WE LOVE YOU RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Riku coughs. "I. sense, a disturbance"

~meanwhile…~

"Okay, truth or Dare?" Kairi asked. Axel was the one caught by that question.

"Truth."

"Are you gay?!" Sora spatted out.

Axel made a face like this: (='w'=) "Well…I'm not totally not"

"Huh?"

"Not saying, that I'm not not, not entirely not, not that it's not not a yes, a not so notifically not, that may lead to –"

"OH SHUUUUUUUUUT UP ALREADY!" Roxas shouted. Axel sucked in his mouth. (:3)

They all laughed. They all seemed to like Kairi's innocent, non related to world domination and her narcissist self, game.

Kairi spinned the bottle (From a once full bottle of coke that they all discovered in one of the rooms, supposedly a source of survival left in Axel's, supposedly capable hands till after five minutes, found empty.) Then she caught it, and stopped it, abruptly. She looked up. "Let's make this a little interesting…"

She looked up at each of them. "Spin the bottle?"

Sora gulped. "Are you serious?"

Kairi smiled a dark smile, worse than seeing Malificent actually smile (IMAGINE THAT?!?! O_O WHOA!)

They didn't respond, but Kairi continued anyway. She turned the bottle then spinned.

The others tensed up.

Kairi made this scary Kairi smile at Sora. Sora twitched. "Eh….? What was that for?"

Kairi made a sort of giggle.

"What would happen if Kairi and Roxa-" Axel smirked.

"NO!" Sora and Namine' in unison, again.

In their preoccupation, the bottle stopped. In front of….

Roxas!

Namine'and Sora gave Axel a death glare. "This is YOUR fault! You jinxed the game!"

Roxas looked horrified.

Kairi was considering this in her head. 'Well, Roxas is kind of cute…"

"What?! NO!" Namine' and Sora again in unison.

"Okay" Kairi said Cheerfully. She approached the poor blonde boy, who was backing away.

"Do we really have to?"

Kairi made another horrifying Kairi giggle.

Roxas shuddered. "SORA! A little help? Please!"

"I'll save you Roxas!" Axel exclaimed with a heroic tone. Pointer up in the air, other hand on his own waist.

"Roxas bolted away, Kairi ran after him.

"Aw, come on, just one kiss!'

"NO! NEVER!"

Sora grabbed his Keyblade and ran after them.

Namine' grabbed one of Roxas keyblades and muttered: "Grrr, You, Kairi he's MINE!"

They ran down the halls.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! In the name of all that is good! Please! Somebody, save me!" Roxas was cornered.

Kairi drew closer.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo" (~slow motion time~) shouted Sora.

Axel was laughing slowly, and blinking at funny paces, since we're in slow motion.

Namine' crept up behind Kairi.

"Bwahahaha, I've got you now!" Kairi said. she was about to move closer when somebody pushed her aside making her fall to the ground.

"HEY! Ow!"and before anyone can make a reaction they were all staring at **Namine' kissing Roxas.** They were all (O_O WHOA!)

Even Roxas was stunned, but his arms were just limp by his sides, not doing anything at all, no movement came from him. Namine' broke the kiss.

Roxas was scarlet faced.

"Uhm…er" his hand automatically reached for his head and he was feeling his hair, nervously. A sort of thing he does when he's embarrassed.

"Whoa! PDA!" Sora Exclaimed.

"Namine' why did you do that?" Kairi asked. "if you two were together, you could have just told me!"

"We weren't..."

Axel chuckled. 'Oh,hohoh? Then explain that little scene! We saw you were the one who made the move!"

"I-"

WOOOOOOSH!

They turned. A strong gust of wind!

SBAM!

That sounded like an opening of doors!

They looked at one another.

Then it occurred to them…

"RIKU!!!"

~Riku's side of the story~

Riku opened a portal, so strong and amazing and big and to such a big world… that it caused a strong gust of wind to blow out.

He looked back first.

His room door opened.

He smirked. "Now that's power."

He then muttered. "So long, suckers!' and hopped in the portal.

Sorry, I think the roxas namine' kiss was suckish. Sorry. Oh, and sorry if I made Riku tooevil. He isn't evil, really. That's only the effects of being stranded, you tend to go crazy. I might not continue this for a while. But if you're curious and wanting for more, just ask.


	5. A World of Love and Friendship

_Disclaimer: I do not own kh2 and Barney and the Barney theme song and any portals or any gummi ship and crimson chin and fairly odd parents or Monopoly. So thanks for stopping by. pls review if you have any questions._

**CHAPTER 5 a World of Love and Friendship **

_(From the Last Episode of Riku's soap opera… (Kidding)…)_

"_We'll meet again, crimson chin! I swear it!" _

"_You can't swear, only the super edgy 1985 Crimson chin can swear!"_

"_Yeah, and I got cancelled for it!"_

_(LOL just kidding folks, that's not the real "from the last episode scene…")_

_(From the Last Episode of Riku's soap opera…and this time this is serious…)_

Riku opened a portal, so strong and amazing and big and to such a big world… that it caused a strong gust of wind to blow out.

He looked back first.

His room door opened.

He smirked. "Now that's power."

He then muttered. "So long, suckers!' and hopped in the portal.

**~Riku's side of the story~**

Ding! Ding Ding! Dingy Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What the hell?" Riku was still in the darkness of the portal yet he can already hear the sound of the world he is in. Music. What kind of gentle, soothing music is that? Riku can't help but smile. He moved around in the darkness, trying to find the light that would lead him to the world of gentle music.

There it is!

He ran.

The light was closer now, a little more….

YES! The music was even louder now, but the light came a little overwhelming at first, but after a few minutes his eyes could make out a color….

_Purple!_

"Come on kids, uh hahah." A giant dinosaur with a huge grin clapped his purple hands while skipping about; a bunch of kids followed his trail.

"_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're best friends like friends should be…"_

_(The purple giant hugs the new arriver, the children copied. Riku loses air.)"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you-"_

_(Children kisses Riku's hot face, bwahahaha, (to the fan girls: wish you were them, huh?) Riku makes grossed out face.)_

"– _won't you say__** You'll stay here FOREVER!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

~The others' side of the story~

(Happened as Riku said "so long suckers")

"Riku! Noooo!" Sora screamed while running ~in slow motion.~

They jumped to stop him but the portal already disappeared.

They were ready to cry…

"Oh, Riku! Why!?!?!" Sora cried.

"Why must the good get eaten by a portal?" Axel screams dramatically.

"Yeah, Why!?" Roxas cried.

"Why Must –"

"Hey guys!' Namine' said. "Look what I found under Riku's bed, …Monopoly!"

"Oooh! I wanna play!" Sora said.

"Me too." Roxas joined in.

"And meeeeeeeeeeeeee" Axel twirled like a ballerina.

~after a game of Monopoly and as Riku screams nooooooooo"

"Hey." says Roxas.

"What?" asks Sora

"Do you get the feeling that we forgot something?"

Sora thinks for a while, the others looked at him.

"uhm,….no…"

"Oh" Roxas says. "Okay."

~Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, from Riku~

"Did you hear that?" Sora jumps up.

"No." Kari says.

"I thought I heard someone screaming in fear."

They stared at Sora.

"Are you drunk?"

"No…., but maybe we did forget something."

For a moment they all stopped to think, then:

"Nope."

"Nu – uh"

"Nah."

"Nothing."

"Okay, back to the game." Axel says rolling the dice.

**Lol. Poor Riku. Fangirls to the rescue then? pls don't kill me, I love them all just as much as you do, just not much on Kairi. Pls review if there are any questions.**


	6. Riku has a Brother!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kh. Obviously. And I do not own Barney or any of the songs in this fanfic.**

**CHAPTER 6 Riku has a brother?!**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anything but that!" **

_Cuz u are special _

_Special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his_

_Or her_

_Own way!_

_~ in the gummi ship~_

"_Oh no! I just remembered! RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiKuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Sora shouted. _

"_Oh no!" said Namine'_

"_Wonder where he is!" said Roxas._

"_We should save him!" said Kairi._

"_..No…." Axel said a cold hearted no. they all twisted their heads cowardly to look at him. _

"A-axel..?" Roxas said. "What are you t-talking about?"

Suddenly in a flash Axel's expression changed to an innocent bunny cute cute face. " I mean how can we save him, he was the one who deserted us."

"Oh…" said Roxas.

"Oh yeah! Grrr, Riku! You stupid pretty boy!" Sora said angrily while crossing his arms and pouting.

"HEY!" Namine' and Kairi said in Riku's defense.

"Hey???? What do you mean hey?!?" Roxas looked at Namine'.

Namine' batted her eyelashes and tried to look all innocent. "I'm Sorry, sweetie, but I just had to, it was in the girl's code to come to every hot guy's defense." She said, knowing Roxas might not catch on quickly.

"Oh."

"So" Sora said, shrugging off the whole 'hey scene'. "Do we save him or not?"

"Well. Yeah we should but how do we find him?" Roxas asked. (Namine' was leaning her head on his shoulder, Kairi copied too just to annoy the heck out of everybody ~ and I'm sure we all just want to shoot her with a ray gun ~ Namine' saw this a pushed Kairi away. Then she took Roxas' arms and made him hug her. Kairi pouted then went to Sora who didn't get it and just ended up ignoring her. Axel burned a hair strand and was fascinated by the light ~ cue, Axel was in fascinated caveman pose. ~

"Well, you have portal opening powers, maybe we could steer the ship into a big portal..." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, but Riku has the map of the portals (~ as seen in a past episode~) he could be back at T.W.T.N.W., for all we know!"

"oh."

"So…... what do we do now?"

"Hmmmmm……I know! We make an S.O.S. signal with Axel's fire!" said Sora.

"Yeah!" Axel said enthusiastically already burning his ring whatchimacallits. Burning makes an Axel very happy.

~Minutes later as Sora burns Namine's sketchpads and waving his hands at the roof of the gummi ship, as Axel danced around the fire.

Roxas called from inside the ship. "SORA YOU DUMMY! GET BACK IN HERE!"~

(Reasons why Roxas was mad)

"A) you burned Namine's sketchpads! B) You could've burned the whole ship and lastly…c) Sora you idiot! No one could have seen your S.O.S. anyway we happen to be in THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!" Roxas bursts.

Sora smiles sheepishly. "Oh."

(That night)

A portal opened, and a hooded figure goes in and left the ship.

(With Riku)

_Just imagine_

_Just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we,_

_Could be_

_Imagination's fun for you and me!_

"NO! Never! Leave me alone!" Riku was tied up with sparkly rope from Barney's bag as the children danced around and sang.

Then –

A portal!

Out came a hooded figure!

All looked at it.

Children hissed at it's dark and un happy Barney aura.

Barney shook his head. "Seize him!"

The children attacked but the thing got out from its cloak…..

Coloring books!

The children got instantly distracted with oohs and aahs as they stared at the sparkly cover of the coloring books and immediately took it and ran off.

Now it was just Barney and the hooded figure and Riku.

"It's just you and me now Barney…" says the figure.

Riku stared at the climax scene.

"Bring it on shadow boy!" Barney makes a kung fu pose."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

"I LOooooooooooooooooooooveee yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat theeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeell waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!"

"Oh, just kill each other already!" Riku shouted.

They ran around, like two lions going for one kill, then –

HUG!

Riku: O_O what the hell?!

_I love you _

_You love me_

_We're best friends like friends should be_

……_._

_Barney instantly turned into a doll._

"_What…but…huh?" Riku blabbered. "Wh-who are you mystery hooded figure?"_

"_Don't thank me, it's my job."_

"_No, I wasn't thanking you, I only asked who are you?" Riku's face ____ (-_-)_

"_Oh…eh, heeheee, um a cool crime fighting super hero."_

"_Oh? Why Mystery super hero? Why did you save me? Why aren't you untying me from this ridiculous rope yet?"_

"_Well, because I don't want to untie you and well..,Riku I, ….."_

_(Cue dramatic sounds)_

"_..Am your brother!" Axel's head pops up form the hooded figure._

"_WHY?!"_

"_Well, it's a really funny story, see-"_

"_No, I mean why don't you want to untie me? this thing itches."_

"_Oh... Well I wasn't going to because I thought you were gonna keep the pretty rope for yourself if I do, but sure I'll untie you."_

"_So, you can open portals too, huh? Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Yeah, I can actually make a portal to the world that never was, but I kept quiet about it-"_

"_WHAT?! WHY?!"_

"_Because you didn't ask, and it was fun playing stranded."_

"_AXEL! YOU IDIOT!"_

"_And I was making a kingdom hearts fanfiction, I needed the time to relax. Being stranded gave me time to think."_

"_Oh, really? what's it called?"_

"_KH stranded."_

"_Oh, cool."_

_**Okay, a lot of Randomness but basically that pretty much is the ticket back home. so whoo! They can go home now! Maybe this fanfic can be done at this chapter, what do you guys think? Well, if you want me to add then maybe I will, but since I have to other fanfics I might take a while on doing it. if you have any Questions please put in review, I'll be sure to reply when I can. **_


	7. KHII CANCELED?

**Disclaimer: I do not own kh. Obviously. **

**CHAPTER 6 KHII CANCELED?!!? **

KH Studios….

**Some producer:** Oh no! This is soooo dramatically disastrous, ohohoNO! The KH stars as still not here! What do we do?!?

Everyone is running around in panic.

(Start of background music)

(menu theme)

- Square eniz logo…Disney…then fade…fade in…someone's shoes….. (A record suddenly squeaks)

**DONALD?!?! **

"We're doomed, we'll have to cancel Kingdom hearts forever, and the committee that sponsors the game does not like the beginning, and the menu! The menu! What more with the film? "says some guy who produces KH.

"Not only that sir, but Mr. Cloud is having a fit, he says he's uncomfortable with the skateboard, and prefers his character (that is Roxas) to move around with a motorcycle in Twilight town" says the cast director.

"What?! Is he mad?!" barked_ the_ director.

"It's Twilight Town, Twilight town can't have motor bikers, bikin' around. And Roxas' character is under aged, he's supposed to be 15!" said the script writer.

"And we'll have to cast a stunt double, and this whole game is due next month! Where are my stars?!" shouted the director.

His shout echoed….

Meanwhile in the Ship, (which is starting to smell, rust, and get duller and duller.)

Now we move closer, through the halls of the silent ship, now dark due to lack of power. The smell of rice cakes filled the air, and lastly the sound of annoyed teenage complaints.

Moving in….

Turning a corner, and there, we see a small group of teens, all circled around a camp fire, made out of broken pipes, made possible because of Riku's frustrated blows with the use of Roxas' twin key blades, with no permission so as we speak Roxas is teary eyed while stroking bent and out of shape keyblades. Riku was –

**Wait, wait a second! How did Riku get back here ?!!?**

"Damn that Axel, am gonna kill him!" Riku shouted.

"Well, it's your fault for trusting him, now _he_ has the map, he can transport back to the KH studios and get himself casted a leading role!" Kairi cried.

"Whoa, Kairi, you sound smart when you're angry." Sora said, a lame attempt to lighten up the mood, either that or he really is clueless.

"No, Sora, I'm only like this…when my career is at stake!"

"Oh. I wish your career is at stake all tha time." Sora smiled with a wide grin. "You look prettier when you're angry."

Riku, Roxas and Namine' hid laughters.

"Well then It's you're lucky day, So –RA!, cuz I'm mad, I'm really mad!, and I don't know how long this'll take!"

"I still can't believe Axel would do such a thing." Roxas thought out loud, as Sora stares at Kairi with admiration.

"Well, believe it, cause he wouldn't _not_ be here right now if he didn't…" Riku said, then paused and remouthed what he said with a confused look, rechecking to see whether he said it right. "Wait, was that right?"

"Still, I don't believe he'd desert us out of selfishness." Roxas crossed his arms, totally ignoring Riku's rechecking.

"Right, defend the gay!" Riku muttered.

"Hey, I'm just saying -!" Roxas rose up and was shouting, scowl on face, but was cut when they heard a loud BANG, from one of the rooms.

"What was that?" Sora said with a scared, but trying not to, look on his face.

"Let's check it out" said Roxas.

He looked at Riku, who nodded.

"Girls, you stay here." he said to Namine' and Kairi.

The girls nodded. But a split second after the boys left, they followed.

There were more clangs, and bangs coming from whatever it was…

They approached a room, from the crack of the door you can see light coming out.

"It's coming from this room," Roxas said

Riku nodded. Sora drew out his Keyblade; the other two did the same.

At the back, Kairi drew out her flowery Keyblade, Namine' clutched her sketchpad.

"On the count of three, I'm gonna open this door, " said Roxas. "One…"

He looked at them, one by one. Riku nodded, Sora grew serious, grip tightened on Keyblade, nodded.

"Two…"

Roxas took a deep breathe…

"THREE!"

"Hey, I ordered take out.' Axel greeted, and was fixing a table, there was a fire too, upon candles.

The rest of them stood by the door, not moving, Sora dropped his Keyblade. They were all open mouthed.

**So basically, Axel is not a traitor? Hey he ordered food, didn't he? Haha, and what was up with the director and stuff, you ask? Well, basically they're all in a panic. And if you're all wondering – no, none of the KH boys grew a beard cuz' of that long period of being stranded, there was a bathroom, with the necessities, and do KH people even grow beards? I dunno, it's kind of random thing that popped into my head. =)) **


	8. END

**Disclaimer: I do not own kh. Obviously and J. McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" album.**

**The Ending!**

* * *

**(totally awesome guy voice over)**

**(awesome background music)**

_And so…_

_With the help of Axel's newly realized ability the KH crew were able to find a way back home…_

_Axel did not make the trip back home, after using him to get back home the others killed him...(not really, just keybladed him)_

…

_The Square Enix guys were happy that KH II would not be canceled…_

…_Kairi never got her kissing scene…and was attacked by Sora's fangirls randomly…and lived through all that… (aw)_

_..Donald was so angry he quit, and they had to use a robot…_

…_Namine' and Roxas became an item and Roxas started making songs for her eventually making his first Album …Beautiful Soul...(hahaha, I know I know)_

_Riku…grew a beard after that long period of time being stranded…the fangirls were devastated…they sneaked into his dressing room and pulled the beard off…they had to cancel shooting for a while…_

_And Axel…_

_What came upon the amazing, the cunning, the devishly handsome-_

--

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked leaning over to see as Axel typed something in his computer.

The others looked as well.

"I'm finishing my fanfiction."

"I bet its yaoi." Said Namine'

"No!" Axel said.

"Well, what is it about, Axel?" Sora asked.

Axel: looks at screen, smirks.

--END!--


End file.
